RRW Dirthsheet Week 3-
Finally, Apollo Crews has come back...home? During their feud on Survival, Cesaro continuously provoked Crews by telling him to back to the hood. Crews took no offense to those remarks in any of his interviews and recently, it appears that he embraced them. In this photo: https://www.instagram.com/p/BGZmiOhj_0D/?taken-by=apollocrewswwe Crews and the Uprising star, Moose were seen driving in a car to (witnesses report) Bronx which is known for having many blocks where african-americans live. Crews was seen smiling from ear to ear, most likely due to returning back where he supposedly grew up. Other sources state that Apollo has "lost his smile" but we can say for certain that he is happier than ever, especially now that he had a hand in taking out his long time rival, Sami Zayn. Draft rumors, who is interesting in who? The GM of Uprising, Paul Heyman said in a recent interview that he's particularly interested in several big names from Survival. We already know that Heyman has huge interest in Chris Hero whose value became even bigger now that he's King of Survival. Among rumored names are Bobby Roode, Cesaro and Sami Zayn. Chaos management on the other hand has expressed interest mainly in Zack Sabre Jr. However, Paul Heyman has said that he will not give up Sabre under any circumstance. After being asked about the progress of his recovery, Heyman said that Sabre is still months away from returning but the worst of the injury is gone. Chaos is also interested in signing Katsuyori Shibata and Austin Aries. If Aries were to win the clash of kings, the interest in him would peak tenfold. As for Survival, Triple H is currently looking to rebuild the midcard division so it can be assumed that he's keeping an eye out for midcarders from Chaos and Uprising. Surprisingly, Kevin Owens hasn't been mentioned much as far as the draft goes but supposedly he's one of the names Chaos wants to keep. Kane training for Project X? The fact that Kane was announced as part of the upcoming cruiserweight division tournament left us in shock. Kane has always been competing in heavyweight division so it's reasonable to be surprised. Granted, there are several names in the tournament who are considered as heavyweight more than a cruserweight (Kurt Angle, Cesaro and Jack Swagger) but all 3 have shown agility from time to time but Kane's heavy hitting arsenal of moves doesn't seem to fit with the high octane pace of majority of competitors in the tournament. Regardless, Kane HAS been training for the tournament and has lost considerable ammount of weight: http://i.imgur.com/o3ySQrX.jpg Despite being a powerhouse, Kane is able to pull of a high flying move here and there (usually the clothesline from the top rope) but with the loss of weight in recent times, don't be surprised if you see Kane bust out a suicide dive or frog splash. We wouldn't bank on it though. Kane's participation in Project X was not well received by the fans. They claim that Kane will drag the performance of the tourney down with his slow style. Others think that Kane will use this opportunity to put his career back on the track after a pretty lackluster year. Miz is not very popular with the fans Speaking of not being well-received with the fans, Miz seems to know that feeling very well. Miz made his long awaited RRW debut at Primal Warfare, answering an open challenge by Apollo Crews. Miz went on to win the match via DQ. After PW, he challenged Crews to another title match which is scheduled to happen in the future. So what's the problem? Miz is a babyface. We reported earlier on that Triple H is looking to rebuild the midcard division of Survival and Miz would've been a great addition if he were such a hateable douchebag that he's great at. Fans online have voiced their disdain about Miz's latest run in the business. Some of them claim that his feud with Apollo is not about the IC title but rather about who has the better hollywood smile. To no one's surprise, there was a huge disappointment that Miz returned without his wife, Maryse. Hideo Itami and Chris Hero trade words Hideo Itami has build quite a reputation in RRW. He kinda flew under the radar for the first few months when he was competing for the Pure title but after capturing the win for Team Chaos at CW, his career skyrocketed. Itami beat Tanahashi for the IC title and since then has become one of the most dangerous men in all of RRW. In his last 3 title defenses, Itami has knocked out his opponents 3 times. Kota Ibushi fell victim to Itami twice and Karl Anderson was knocked down at COK. These actions have earned Itami the nickname "Knockout King". However, Chris Hero took a bit of offense to that, it seems. @HideoItami 1d Knocked out another challenger and fought off HYDRA...great night. #KnockoutKing @thechrishero 1d King of Survival, soon to be King of the Ring and the ORIGINAL Knockout Artist. There's only one king here and it's me. #KnockoutKing @HideoItami 1d You sure about that? I'd gladly show you what I'm all about in the ring. You were once a knockout kid and an artist but I evolved into something far better. @thechrishero 1d While you stayed in Japan kicking other people heads off, I was focused on bringing your style to America. I brought it here and I improved it. @HideoItami 1d Lets face it, the rolling elbow isn't what it was before. Knees > elbows. For the record, Itami and Hero did face off couple of years before RRW. Itami won with the GTS. Gzim Selmani gets increasingly annoyed One half of Authors of Pain has always been frustrated and annoyed hence why he beats people up so much. But now he has another reason to beat people even more than usual. Dutch-Albanian wrestler and retired MMA fighter has been a victim of fan jokes on social media these last few days. Fans have been referring to HYDRA member as "Salami". Selmani is pretty pissed off at this point and is expected to vent his frustration at someone during the next Chaos.